Parce que c'est toi
by ThinkingOfRobCullen
Summary: La vie te donne un signe, peut-être que tu as peur de ce qui arrivera si tu pars dans ce sens, peut-être qu'il montre la bonne direction. On s'aime et il n'y a pas d'amour sans danger. Blair prend le courage de tout risquer. Post 4X22.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Auteur**: ThinkingOfRobCullen

**Titre**: Parce que c'est toi

**Couple**: L/B et C/B

**disclamer**: les personnages de Gossip girl appartiennent à Cecile Von Ziegesar et CW; s'ils étaient miens, Chuck et Blair seraient ensemble depuis longtemps;la chanson Thinking of you de Katy Perry non plus n'est pas à moi.

**Situation**: Post 4*22, durant les vacances. POV de Blair

Monaco est une ville magnifique, ensoleillé et paisible. Mais ce n'est pas New York. Les monégasques sont sympathiques mais la ferveur et l'enthousiasme des New Yorkais qui parcourent la ville à un rythme affolant me manquent, la grande foule sur les trottoirs, les taxis jaunes, les hauts gratte ciels, les embouteillages, les grands bruits de la ville me manquent. Il n'y a pas de Central Park ici, ni de Times Square ni de Wall Street et encore moins de Upper east side. C'est vrai qu'ici il y'a Chanel, Boss, Armani, Tag Heuer, Louis Vuitton mais c'est différent. Je ne suis pas habituée à vivre ainsi, cloîtrée dans ces murs de marbre dans un si petit royaume. Je suis une fille des grandes villes, j'aime entendre le bruit régulier de mes Jimmy Choo sur le bitume de la 5th avenue, j'aime me promener dans Central Park avec Dorota et donner à manger au canard, j'adore aller au MET et au MOMA. À Monaco je dois me contenter du musée océanographique qui en passant ne m'intéresse le moins du monde.

Ici je ne peux sortir sans que le moindre de mes mouvements ne soient suivis par des gardes de corps, le chauffeur doit rapporter mes déplacements à la princesse Sophie, moi Blair Waldorf me retrouve sous l'emprise de l'autorité d'une autre personne. Je peux toujours crier sur le personnel et les domestiques du château mais ce n'est pas la même satisfaction que je ressens lorsque j'ordonne des choses à Dorota, à Penelope, Hazel ou mes sous fifres.

Je me sens seule et je m'ennuie, au placard toutes les petites manigances et sabotages, maintenant que je suis une personnalité publique je dois faire attention à mes déplacements, mes gestes, mes déclarations. La presse à scandale est friand des faux pas de la future princesse. Je me console en imaginant ce que je pourrais faire plus tard une fois marier à Louis: assister aux fêtes mondaines sous le titre de Princesse Blair de Monaco, porter une tiare en diamant qui a un siècle d'histoire, être invitée à des mariages royaux, entrer dans l'histoire d'un pays, être comparée à Grace Kelly, faire des œuvres caritatives, être aimé par un peuple entier, être un modèle pour toutes les petites filles. Vivre un conte de fée comme dans ceux que me lisaient papa quand j'étais petite. Prendre un nouveau départ, laisser tous ces mauvais souvenirs derrière moi à New York, être déconnecté de Gossip Girl, m'éloigner le plus possible d'un certain Bass.

Je n'ai personne à qui réellement parlé, Serena est en Californie, Nate et Chuck sont partis faire les globe trotter pour les vacances et même si je n'ai pas envie de parler à ce dernier j'aurais préféré entendre ses sarcasmes plutôt que ce silence morbide. Même une conversation avec Humphrey serait beaucoup plus agréable que cet ennui mortel. Dorota ne peut pas venir, elle doit s'occuper de Vanya, la petite, garder le loft en l'absence de maman et Cyrus. Papa et Roman ont beaucoup de travail en ce moment, ils ont promis de passer me voir dès qu'ils se seront libérés.

Alors en attendant je passe mes journées à penser aux petits détails de mon mariage, allant des nappes, de la musique, des invitations, du menu, bien sûre, la princesse Sophie a son mot à dire sur tout et le protocole m'interdit certaines choses mais je veux que tout le monde en parle, je veux que cette cérémonie reste dans tous les esprits des âmes errantes de Manhattan pour la prochaine décennie. Et puis la cérémonie se déroulera à la cathédrale St Nicolas comme pour le Prince Rainier et Grace Kelly, oh ce sera magnifique!

Hier soir avait eu lieu un gala organisé par les Rothschild en faveur de la lutte contre l'analphabétisme. Ils m'ont interdit de mettre cette magnifique robe violette signée Elie Saab parce qu'elle était trop courte et échancrée. « Une future princesse ne devrait pas exposer ses cuisses, son dos et sa poitrine de cette manière », et je cite « Miss Blair c'est vulgaire et inapproprié ». J'avais voulu étrangler cette satanée Delphine, personne et surtout pas la styliste de la princesse ne peut prendre de haut Blair Waldorf et utiliser le mot vulgarité après son nom.

Louis était parti à Genève ce matin avec son oncle. Et je suis coincée ici pour un bon moment. Après avoir réfléchis longuement sur les tenues des demoiselles d'honneur que j'avais choisi comme étant Serena, Dorota et Ana qui portera les alliances, ma petite cousine Abigail, la sœur et la nièce de Louis. Je décidai de regarder une rediffusion de Gilmore Girls, je préférai me concentrer sur la vie de Rory à Yale plutôt que de me morfondre sur mon propre sort. L'épisode fini, une pensée me secoua telle une vague. Où est passée ce rêve de se faire un nom par soi-même, être cette femme de pouvoir indépendante et confiante? Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas connue pour être Blair Waldorf: étudiante à Columbia, fashion victim, queen Bee, élève modèle diplômée de Constance Billiard, membre du cercle des Elites de Manhattan, future icône de la mode, autoritaire et déterminée, non, aux yeux du monde entier je ne suis que Blair, la fiancée américaine de Louis Grimaldi.

Louis ce merveilleux jeune homme qui a tout pour plaire, il est beau, gentil, attentionné, c'est un gentleman, il parle français et il aime Manet, Degas et Chopin. Et le comble c'est un prince, issu d'une des plus vieilles dynasties au monde. Quelle chance Blair! Pourtant …j'ai l'horrible impression que ce n'est pas assez… que cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi… que mon cœur est perdu ailleurs.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_once you've had a taste of perfection _

_like a apple hanging from a tree _

_I pick the ripest on I still got the seed_

C'est comme une addiction, une drogue dont on ne peut se passer, il est le fruit interdit et une fois le pêcher originel commis, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. J'ai

croqué ce fruit de la tentation et le goût est resté sur le bout de ma langue. Mon esprit s'acharne à faire des comparaisons, remuant sans cesse ces souvenirs de passé, cherchant en vain tous les domaines où il n'excellait pas.

Car non seulement il est maître en l'art de surprendre, des excès, de faire la fête, d'enchaîner les scandales, de faire découvrir toutes ces expériences sexuelles mais il a surtout un don inné pour faire souffrir, faire pleurer et décevoir. Briser mon cœur fragile et ramasser les pièces cassés ensuite. Être celui qui a bouleversé mon petit monde tranquille, celui qui m'a réellement montré l'amour sur toutes ses formes.

_You say move on where do I go_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

« Tu as ma bénédiction, va le rejoindre et épouse le » qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par cela? Si c'est encore un de tes jeux tordus, je ne veux pas y être mêler! Cesse donc de jouer avec moi, laisse moi rester à tes côtés, je t'aime et j'ai peur mais je sais que je ne risque rien avec toi. Tu as toujours été celui qui m'a protégé. Avec Louis c'est différent parce qu'il n'est pas toi.

_Coz when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_Thinking of you what would I do _

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Et lorsque enfin je suis prête à écrire mon propre conte de fée . Tu me trahis une fois de plus, quand cesserai-je enfin de ne plus ressentir ce vide lorsqu' tu n'es pas là? Quand mes pensées pourraient-elles se détacher de toi? Quand mon corps tout entier ne me trahira plus-t-il en cherchant en vain la chaleur de ton corps? Pourquoi faut-il souffrir pour aimer?

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center _

_How do I get better once I've had the best_

_You said there's tons of fish in the waters_

_so the waters I will test _

Qui l'eut cru? Toi et moi ensemble, personne n'y aurait pensé il y'a 5 ans. Nous étions si différents l'uns de l'autre pourtant si proches. J'ai trouvé en toi mon double, mon autre moitié, cette compréhension mutuelle nous a rapproché. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut-être à la hauteur de mes jeux et mes manigances. Mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon d'armes, mon bourreau, mon amant, mon amour, mon âme. Je sais que je n'aimerai personne autant que je t'ai chéri.

_He kissed my lips I test your mouth_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

J'ai beau essayé, rien ne l'empêche. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes mais ce sont les tiennes que je sens. Il me prend dans ses bras mais maintes fois j'imaginais que ce soit toi. Je ressens du dégoût parce que je le trahis. Il ne le mérite pas, non, il mérite mieux que moi.

_Coz when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_Thinking of you what would I do _

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Tes beaux yeux, oh comme j'aimerai m'y perdre. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, rien que toi. Je pense à toi, à ce que je ferais si tu es celui qui accompagne mes nuits. Qu'est-ce que je te voudrais près de moi.

_The best and yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go _

_And now , now the lessons are learnt _

_I touched and I was burned _

_Oh I think you should know_

Comment ai-je pu te laisser partir, maintenant je le regrette, j'ai finalement ce que je mérite, toutes ces années perdues à jouer au chat et à la souris, toutes ces occasions que l'on a laissé filer, toutes ces fois où j'ai rejeté ton amour. Ce soir là j'étais prête à tout affronter avec toi, pour le meilleure et pour le pire, comme toujours, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était trop tard, on allait écrire notre propre conte de fée, juste toi et moi, trop tard…la peur, le soulagement de te voir franchir le seuil pour me sauver, la joie, l'extase, puis la désillusion, tu as renoncé, tu as abandonné, tu m'as laissé partir. Est-ce réellement la fin de notre histoire? A partir de ce moment là, le « nous » n'exista-il- plus? Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, je ne peux pas , je ne veux pas. Parce que je n'aimerai personne d'autre comme toi.

_Coz when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_Thinking of you what would I do _

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

On dit que lorsqu'on aime, on pardonne. Combien de fois aie je pardonner tes erreurs? J'ai fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses car je t'aimais tellement qu'à mes yeux une vie sans toi n'en valait pas la peine.

Louis est un homme formidable mais il n'est pas toi. Il ne sera jamais toi. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, c'est cette fausse Blair qu'il a rencontré à Paris: matérialiste, intéressée, hypocrite, irritée et fausse. Tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis réellement, la vraie Blair Waldorf, celle qui pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut est prête à écraser tout le monde sur son passage, la manipulatrice, la maniaque, la passionnée, la sainte nitouche, la fierté incarnée, la Blair de Chuck.

_I want you walk through_

_And bust down the door and take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._

Alors Bass, tu ferais mieux de pointer ta face d'ange ici, défoncer cette porte et m'emmener. Je t'en prie, c'est ta dernière chance, ne me blesse pas une fois de plus parce que jamais je ne pourrais supporter de vivre sans toi. Je veux me retrouver dans tes bras, comme avant, les nuits passées à se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre chez moi, au Palace, à l'Empire, ressentir cette même extase qui m'animais lorsque je voyais tes yeux brûlés d'amour pour moi.

**« Tu es véritablement le seul avec qui je vois mon avenir, le seul à qui je peux tout dire, le seul capable de me faire autant souffrir, celui à qui j'offre mes plus beaux sourires. Je t'aime Chuck, je t'en prie, ne renonce pas à moi, j'ai besoin de toi, ici rien ne va, je ne suis pas chez moi, je veux retourner à New York mais là-bas non plus la ville paraît étrange quand tu n'es pas là. Encore une fois tu as gagné Bass. Retrouve moi au sommet de l'Empire State Building demain soir à minuit, à 00:01 mon cœur se fermera à toi à jamais. Attention au décalage horaire. XOXO**

**B. »**

Je rangeais mon Blackberry dans mon sac priant qu'il aie bien reçu mon texto. Je pris mes valises Vuitton et commençai à tout emballer. Je dois me dépêcher, je ne pourrais sûrement pas dire mes adieux à Louis et m'excuser, un jour je lui expliquerai, je sais qu'il comprendra. Je saisis le cadre posé sur la table de nuit, j'enlevai la photo prise au Musée du Louvres et écrivit derrière: **« Pardonne moi Louis mais je ne peux pas rester, toi et moi savons bien que mon cœur appartient à un autre, merci de m'avoir fait vivre ce conte de fée. Tu mérites d'être heureux, ce n'est pas un prince qu'il me faut , non, Blair Waldorf a surtout besoin de son chevalier noir. Je suis désolée. Blair.»**

Je déposai la photo sur le bouquet d'orchidée et ferma la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**: ThinkingOfRobCullen

**Titre**: Parce que c'est toi

**Couple**: C/B et L/B

**Situation**: Post 4*22, durant les vacances. Personnellement je n'ai pas vu les épisodes en français version fr je me suis arrêtée à l'épisode 17. dédié à tous les fans de Blair et Chuck.

**Musique**: Broken arrow ( Pixie Lott)

_POV Blair_

_What do you do when you're stuck , _

_Cause the one that you love has pushed you away_

_And you can't deal with the pain_

_And now you're trying to fix me, mend what he did_

_And find the piece that I'm missing_

_But I still him, oh I miss him, I miss him, I'm missing _

Je traversais les couloirs avec mes bagages quand j'entendis Stéphane l'assistant de la princesse m'interpeller:

_ « Blair où allez vous? Y a-t-il un problème?

_ Bonsoir Stéphane, heureusement que vous êtes là, je cherchais quelqu'un à qui parler, ma meilleure amie Serena a eu grave accident et je dois retourner aux Etats-Unis, elle a besoin de moi, la pauvre se sent mal. Elle est comme ma sœur et nous avons toujours affronté les problèmes ensemble.» Mentis-je tout en essuyant quelques larmes. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir aussi facilement alors je sors l'artillerie lourde.

_ Oh Blair ma chère je suis sincèrement désolé, quand serez-vous de retour? Je dois en avertir la princesse et Louis bien sûr.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, je dois rappeler la mère de Serena, je préviendrai Louis en route, la princesse Sophie sera de retour demain matin, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, me répondit-il avec son accent très prononcé. Géniale, je serai déjà à New York à cette heure là. Il faut que je parte le plus vite possible.

_ Stéphane, je dois y aller, dites à Louis que je suis navrée de partir si précipitamment. Au revoir.

_ Aucun problème, allez-y, tous mes vœux de rétablissement à votre amie.

_ merci, lançai en sortant du château.

**« S, si jamais des inconnus t'appellent, fait comme si tu es malade, je veux m'échapper d'ici, excuse : tu as eu un accident, préviens les autres, on se retrouve à N.Y. Bye xD. **

**B. » **

/8\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Je courus à travers le terminal C de l'aéroport CDG à Paris, ma montre Cartier affichait 1 heure du matin, j'ignore s'il y'a encore des vols à cette heure-ci. Je me précipitai sur un des comptoirs.

_ Bonsoir madame, que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ À quelle heure part le prochain vol pour New York?

_ Demain matin à 8h30, me sourit-elle. Quoi? Demain.

_ Non, marmonnai-je, je dois partir ce soir, ils auront peut-être le temps de m'empêcher de partir. J'ai réellement peur qu'ils arrêtent l'avion et me font sortir de force pour éviter des gros titres comme: « la future princesse monégasque s'est enfuie en douce hier soir et a quitté le prince Louis, laissant les Grimaldi dans de beaux draps. » ce serait le scoop de l'année. La honte!

_ N'y a pas-t-il un autre moyen d'arriver aux Etats- Unis plus tôt?

_ En ce moment, il y'a un vol pour Boston qui part dans 30 minutes.

_ Je le prends, criai-je soulagée

_ Bien, les embarquements sont sur le point de clôturer alors vous devriez vous dépêcher.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Lorsque j'atterris sur le sol américain, je sentis mon cœur gonflé de joie et de soulagement, il fait noir à Boston et je dois rejoindre New York. Je pris le train de 5 heures.

_ Un ticket en première classe pour New York s'il vous plaît.

_ Ça fera 80 $.

_ Merci. Bon il part dans 1 heure, je m'assis et regarda pendant 7 minutes mon téléphone.

Courage Blair, appelle- le. J'appelai trois fois mais personne ne décrochait. À la dernière tentative:

_ Allo

_ Louis ? C'est Blair

_ Enfin j'entends ta douce voix d'ange. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ou bien que mère te laisse un peu souffler. Je sais que vous êtes prises par tous les préparatifs mais j'aimerai bien t'emmener dîner demain soir on pourra ...

_ Louis s'il te plaît, écoute … J'ai…je ne peux pas, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle, je ne suis pas à Monaco, je suis aux Etats-Unis.

_And you're sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line _

_Waiting by any window giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero if only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_Like a broken arrow_

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Je…tu mérites que je te le dise dans les yeux et je sais je suis une horrible personne mais je ne pouvais pas attendre un jour de plus. Je t'ai même laissé une note sur les orchidées. Il fallait que je parte avant de regretter d'avoir laissé une autre occasion filée.

_ Tu ne reviendras pas n'est-ce pas.

_ Non, murmurai-je

_ Louis ce n'est pas de moi dont tu es tombé amoureux, c'est d'une autre personne, je voulais t'impressionner et être quelque un qui méritait ton attention. J'aimais l'idée de sortir avec un prince, trouver un moyen de me distinguer des autres comme toujours, être la meilleure et attiser la jalousie de tous. J'ai fais semblant d'être celle que je ne suis pas réellement mais tu mérites de connaître la vérité: j'aime les impressionnistes et visiter les musées, j'ai horreur de manger du fast food ou n'importe quel nourriture provenant d'un restaurant pas cher, j'ai détruis des vies et des réputations de personne qui se sont trouvés sur mon chemin, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec le meilleur ami de mon petit ami quelques heures après avoir rompu avec lui, j'ai saboté l'entrée à l'université de ma meilleure amie, j'ai failli détruire la carrière de ma mère pour satisfaire mes ambitions personnelles, j'ai envoyé mon beau-père à l'hôpital parce que j'étais jalouse, j'ai fait renvoyer un professeur parce qu'elle m'avait donné de mauvaises notes, j'ai transformé une pauvre fille de Brooklyn en une vraie salope , j'ai poussé une femme à abandonner son travail pour imiter Julia Roberts comme dans Eat, pray, love; et j'ai couché avec le pire ennemi de Chuck pour le rendre jaloux. Je pourrais encore passer le reste de la matinée à te lister toutes les choses dont tu ignores sur moi. Je suis loin de l'image que tu te fais de moi, et jamais je ne pourrais changer ce que je suis. J'aime agir comme cela.

_ « Pardonne moi de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir bercé d'illusions mais je n'en peux plus, j'ai assez menti.

Le soir où tu m'avais attendu devant l'hôtel, j'avais passé la nuit avec Chuck, j'étais si heureuse que j'avais décidé de rompre avec toi. C'est lui qui a refusé, il m'a dit de te rejoindre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais il m'a laissé partir, il m'a dit qu'il aimait pourtant il ne s'est pas battu pour moi. Il m'a souhaité de vivre heureuse avec toi. Et j'ai obéis. J'ai accepté de t'épouser pensant que tôt ou tard je finirai par tomber amoureuse de toi Louis. J'ai essayé durant tout l'été, en vain, je t'apprécie énormément et je t'aime mais pas assez pour m'engager avec toi pour la vie. Chuck et moi avions vécu tellement de choses que c'est si difficile d'oublier, on est passé par tous les stades. Il a beau me blesser à maintes reprises, mon amour s'intensifie à chaque coup de poignard qu'il me porte. Je te demande pardon Louis. J'ai passé de bon moment avec toi mais je ne suis pas faite pour être la princesse de Monaco.

_He's the torn in my flesh that I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around, and now you're trying to convince me_

_He wasn't worth it but you can't complete me_

_He's the part that its missing_

What do you do when you're heart in two places?

_ Blair

_ oui

_ tu as pris ta décision et je ne peux pas te dissuader ou te retenir, ne t'inquiète pas je comprends, ma grand-mère avait dit un jour à ma mère: lorsqu'on aime réellement une personne ce qui importe c'est le bonheur de celle-ci, je pense que c'est-ce qui a motivé Chuck à te laisser partir, il t'aime tellement qu'il a préféré renoncer à toi, à son propre bonheur pour te voir réaliser tes rêves et te donner la chance de vivre une autre vie. C'est vrai:je t'aime mais je m'en remettrai, cours le rejoindre Blair, la vie est trop courte, n'aie pas peur de l'avenir, crois en l'amour, écoute ton cœur et laisse le destin faire le reste.

_ Merci Louis, tu es si formidable et incroyablement gentil, je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureux.

_ Bonne chance Blair, adieu

_ Adieu Louis. Merci d'avoir réalisé mon rêve de petite fille. »

Je raccrochai avec un pincement au cœur et les larmes aux yeux, je m'en veux de lui faire du mal ainsi, il ne le mérite pas. C'est pas vrai, je me ramolli d'années en années. Si ça se trouve dans quelques années je vais pleurer pour la mort de Georgina Sparks, non impossible, ça c'est trop demandé!

/8\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_What do you do when you're heart in two places? _

_You feel burnt but you're torn inside_

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it_

_When you found the right one at wrong time._

_ Blair? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici chérie, n'es-tu pas censé passer le reste de l'été à Monaco?

J'apparu dans la cuisine, bagages en main, j'aperçu ma mère me regardant avec de gros yeux, assise, un verre de lait à la main.

_ C'est fini maman, retour à la réalité.

_ Pardon?

_ Je suis partie et je ne reviendrai pas là-bas

_ Quoi, mais as-tu perdue la tête Blair? On ne pars pas du jour au lendemain comme ça sans rien dire à personne, tu as rompus tes fiançailles avec Louis sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait causer , tu imagines la honte que tu as apporté à notre famille, des générations de Waldorf mis aux oubliettes pour une simple erreur et ton impulsivité. Bon sang réfléchis un peu Blair. Il ne s'agit plus de toi et ta petite personne, ce n'est pas un de tes petits jeux où tu manigances pour gagner, cette histoire nous concerne tous, toute la famille, l'avenir de la principauté et la famille princière.

Pour une fois Blair, ouvres les yeux le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, redescend sur terre et soit réaliste, maintenant c'est une affaire d'Etat. Grandis un peu tu n'es plus une enfant, si tu veux qu'on te prenne au sérieux et pour un adulte, agis comme tel. Retourne à Monaco et fais comme si cet épisode ne s'est jamais passé.

_ Maman je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas dessus! J'ai réfléchis mûrement à ce que j'allais faire et puis Louis a très bien pris la chose.

_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Que va penser la famille princière ? La presse ? Tout Manhattan ? Le monde entier? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu avais l'air pourtant enthousiaste.

_ Et bien si tu me connaissais mieux tu aurais dû te rendre compte que je n'étais pas heureuse maman, est-ce que tu connais le verbe prétendre, il me décrit parfaitement , je fais semblant tout le temps depuis des années. Tu es ma mère mais on parle à peine, tu n'es jamais là et j'ai appris à faire avec. Je sais que mes actes vont affecter beaucoup de monde mais ce sont mes problèmes et je trouverai un moyen de tout arranger. Je me suis toujours débrouiller seule alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

_ pitié Blair, je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure mère au monde mais ne rejette pas tous tes malheurs sur moi, ne cherche pas quelque un d'autre pour porter le chapeau à ta place, assume tes erreurs et cesse donc de jouer la victime.

_ toi et moi savons bien que je ne suis pas aussi innocente que je le prétends être, et tu as raison, il est temps pour moi te grandir et tourner la page, voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre mon avenir en main, cela m'a pris du temps pour le réaliser mais je désire autre chose, je dois laisser l'époque du lycée et mes rêves de petite fille derrière moi. Depuis quelques années rien ne se passe comme je l'avais prévu, je ne suis plus avec Nate, je n'ai pas intégré Yale, j'ai passé les 4 dernières années à me battre pour finalement me retrouver avec rien. Maman c'est Blair la petite fille en robe Gucci et en serre tête rouge, qui alignait ces barbies et qui se déguisait en Cendrillon ou Blanche neige avec Serena qui rêve de devenir princesse. Cette Blair a cessé d'exister mais je me suis accroché à cela pendant 20 ans parce que jusqu'à hier je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je me voilais la face. Aujourd'hui je veux essayer de vivre loin de mes rêves et enfin goûter à la réalité. Je vais retourner à Columbia pour le prochain semestre et ensuite trouver un travail, chercher un nouveau but dans la vie. Et essayais de ne pas tout planifier à l'avance parce que la vie nous réserve toujours des surprises. Maman je veux que tu sois là pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant plus que jamais pour me soutenir. Je t'aime maman et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi mais parfois les mots, les cadeaux et les fêtes ne suffisent pas. Je veux que tu me consoles, que tu m'offres ton épaule pour pleurer, que tu me rassures, que tu me dises ce qui est bien ou mal, que tu t'intéresses un peu à ce que je fais, que tu sois là quand j'ai peur, que tu partages des choses avec moi. S'il te plaît.

_ Ma chérie, n'ai-je pas été là pour toi durant toutes ces années? J'étais là le soir pour te dire bonne nuit, j'ai assisté à tous tes spectacles scolaires, je passais les vacances d'été avec toi aux Hamptons, j'étais présente à chaque noël, ton anniversaire, Thanksgiving. Me dit-elle doucement.

_ Je te rappelle que c'est papa qui me bordait tous les soirs et qui venait me consoler la nuit lorsque je faisais des cauchemars, c'est Dorota qui s'occupait de moi quand j'étais malade, elle me tenait la main lors de mes visites chez le dentiste, elle assistait à tous mes cours de dance et venait me chercher à l'école. Elle me connaît mieux que quiconque: mes allergies, ma couleur préféré, mes vêtements et endroits favoris, ce que je prends au petit déjeuner, elle sait le reconnaître lorsque je suis fâché, triste ou heureuse. Elle sait comment me remonter le moral. Je passais mes journées avec Serena, Nate et Chuck dans les Hamptons parce que tu partais le matin et revenais pour le dîner. Serena a été l'oreille attentive et celle qui a été constamment à mes côtés dans tout, Nate se chargeait de me faire rire et me montrer que je pouvais être aimé, Chuck est celui qui me comprends le mieux et qui trouve des idées farfelues pour me prouver que je suis très bien comme je suis, que je suis unique et exceptionnelle. Il était là pour moi à chaque instant pour me soutenir et me consoler. Et même Dan Humphrey est devenu une personne que j'apprécie, tu l'ignores sûrement mais il est compréhensif et intelligent, aussi pathétique et naïf qu'il soit: il est le seul être que je connaisse qui soit aussi ouvert, altruiste et qui voit du bien en tout. Ces personnes font parties intégrantes de ma vie ainsi que toi, papa, Roman et Cyrus.

Je suis à la croisée des chemins maman et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi .

_ Désolée ne serait sûrement pas suffisant pour combler toutes ces années d'absence. Je ferai un effort ma chérie pour améliorer les choses et être la mère qu'il te faut. Mon bébé, viens ici, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

C'est avec le sourire que je me blottis dans ses bras. J'avais enfin pu faire sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur et peut-être prendre un nouveau départ avec ma mère, un bon début.

_ Tout se passait bien, enfin si on peut dire, mais j'étais là en train de regarder la télé parce que je ne pouvais pas sortir, je me suis rendue compte que je ne contrôlais plus ma vie mais c'était d'autres personnes qui le faisaient à ma place, je déteste être enfermée, j'ai horreur qu'on épie mes moindres mouvements, qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire, porter, manger et dire. Je ne veux pas être une princesse, en tout cas pas une vraie, j'aime ma vie à New York, je n'ai pas besoin d'une couronne et d'un titre pour me sentir bien. Le conte de fée tournait en cauchemar et je savais que peu importe le nombre de fois où j'allais me convaincre que tout finirait bien, je me mentais à moi-même. Je ne serais pas heureuse avec Louis parce notre amour était à sens unique: je ne peux pas gâcher ma vie et celle de Louis en même temps.

_ Blair je veux te voir heureuse et comblée, je te fais confiance trésor, si tu juges que c'est-ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour toi et Louis alors je l'accepte.

_ merci maman, tu vois tu avais juste à m'accorder 10 minutes mais ces quelques minutes sont précieuses pour moi.

_ as-tu manger? Je vais demander à Dorota de te préparer quelque chose.

Dorota apparu dans les escaliers et se précipita en bas.

_ Mademoiselle Blair, vous êtes revenus, avec tous vos bagages! Oh vous allez rester ici pour de bon?

_ bonjour Dorota, fais monter mes affaires dans ma chambre et commence à déballer ce qu'il y'a dans la valise Vuitton. Ne touche pas à celle dans la valise noire.

_ ne prévois-tu pas de rester définitivement Blair? Demanda soudainement Eleanor

_ si si, je veux des affaires prêts à disposition au cas où tout se passe bien ce soir et que je déménage en partie dans l'Empire.

_ Il semblerait jeune demoiselle que vous ne m'ayez pas tout dit.

_ assieds toi maman parce que c'est une longue histoire.

_And you're sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line _

_Waiting by any window giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero if only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me_

_Like a broken arrow_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: » » » » » » »::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

-1

**Auteur**: ThinkingOfRobCullen

**Titre**: Parce que c'est toi

**Couple**: C/B

**Situation**: Post 4*22, durant les vacances. Personnellement je n'ai pas vu les épisodes en français version fr je me suis arrêtée à l'épisode 17. Dédié à tous les fans de Blair et Chuck.

Dédicace spéciale à luxuriousfeeling, j'ai eu un blocage avec tout le truc du décalage et fuseaux horaires, j'ignore si ce que j'écris est cohérent. Je m'excuse d'avance.

**Musique**: Whatcha say ( Jason Derulo)

_POV Chuck _

Putain de merde, fait chier, arghhh! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, c'est une blague ou quoi? Que quelqu'un ferme les rideaux, cette lumière aveuglante me donne mal à la tête. J'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut un vaste ciel bleu et le soleil.

_ Nate? Demandai-je, incertain de connaître l'endroit où on avait atterri. Et bien sûr, il n'est pas là quand on a réellement besoin de lui.

_ Nate?

Et merde, où est-ce on est? Encore une sacrée cuite, en cadeau: un trou de mémoire et la gueule de bois.

Je me mis debout, non sans difficulté, je regardai autour de moi, du vert, beaucoup de vert, ah ce sont des arbres, il y'a pas mal de lianes et de plantes grimpantes, et puis trois énormes murs en terre, oui des murs incrustés de motifs et dessins en relief, ce n'est pas vrai où suis-je? Je continuai la visite de ce lieu inconnu, je pénétrai en passant par une énorme fente dans une sorte de salle à ciel ouvert, apparemment ce truc est inhabité depuis des décennies, voir des siècles.

Je fouillais mes poches, alors j'ai mon porte feuille, ma carte de crédit, mon passeport, mais pas de liquide. Et mon téléphone ? Putain, on m'a piqué mon Blackberry! Où est Nate? Est-ce qu'il est au moins vivant? Je m'assis sur un bloc de pierre, essayant de me remémorer la nuit précédente. Bon, m'encourageai-je, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans une situation pareille; tu peux t'en sortir!

_ Ah, t'es réveillé Chuck. Mon meilleur ami apparu d'un tas de buisson.

_ Ravi de te revoir Archibald, je pensais que t'étais mort!

_ Merci de t'inquiéter, en tout cas, on est dans de beaux draps.

_ Alors est-ce que tu sais où on est?

_ Pas vraiment, j'ai trouvé une route à environ 100m d'ici, on est sûrement quelque part au sud de Bangkok.

_ Une explication sur le fait qu'on a dormi dans ce qui semble être un ancien temple bouddhiste?

_ Désolé, mon dernier souvenir remonte vers une heure du matin, on a quitté le club pour fuir ces travestis, on est monté dans une voiture et après je sais plus trop.

_ arghh, me plaignis-je, t'as pas une aspirine.

_ Bien sûr, rigola-t-il. J'ai une boîte entière.

_ Très drôle Nate, Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné hier?

_ De l'alcool en contre bande, et une bouteille de Campari!

_ Tu aurais pu me tuer, tu sais que ces trucs sont comme des poisons. Alcool en contre bande! N'importe quoi! Marmonnai-je

_ J'en ai aussi bu, c'est certain je ne retouche plus à ça. La bonne nouvelle est: on a toujours nos passeports et les cartes de crédit. Par contre on nous a piqué le liquide, ta montre et mon collier. Enfin je crois.

_ Si ma mémoire est bonne, on les a perdus durant cette partie de poker. Tu ne sais absolument pas bluffer quand t'es saoul Archibald.

_ Ils ont aussi pris mon téléphone? Demandai-je

_ Non, le voilà; j'étais à la recherche de réseau pour appeler des renforts mais il y'en a pas, on est dans un coin perdu.

Géniale; non seulement on ignore notre location, mais on va devoir marcher. Maudite journée. Je hais définitivement cet endroit!

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Qui l'eut cru, mon père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en nous voyant: l'imprévisible jeune businessman Charles Bartholomew Bass et Nathaniel Archibald l'un des célibataires les plus convoités de New York: seuls sur une route thaïlandaise, sous un soleil de plomb, en train de faire du stop. Il n'y a pas plus dégradant.

Heureusement pour nous, une petite voiture blanche de style pick up s'arrêta, Nate se précipita.

_ Bangkok, répéta-t-il. Nous aller Bangkok

_ _ha? Mai kau jai,_ le conducteur ne semblait pas très bien comprendre. Et Nate ressemblait à un débile mentale avec ses gestes incompréhensibles.

__ Sawasdee_, entamai-je. Nate me dévisagea bizarrement

_ _Sawasdee, khrap ( _**Bonjour**_)_

_ _pai nai? _Oh merde, ça veut dire quoi déjà? (où** allez-vous?)**

_ _Bangkok_, répondis-je au hasard. _Pud tai mai dai. (_** je ne parle pas thaï**)

_ _Kau jai, Bangkok, chai_. Il acquiesça ( **je comprends, Bangkok, oui**)

On monta finalement à l'arrière sur le plateau, on a du s'asseoir sur les sacs de riz et je regrettais le cuir confortable de la limo. Mais c'est mieux que faire le trajet à pied.

_ Tu parles le Thaï? Wow tu m'impressionne Chuck.

_ J'avais passé deux semaines dans un magnifique hôtel à Phuket, j'ai appris quelques trucs intéressants, dont une technique de massage très efficace, crois moi ça détend rapidement, demande à Bl… »

Je me tus, ne préférant pas prononcer son nom. Elle doit sûrement se prélasser au soleil à Monte Carlo, un cocktail à la main. Tandis que je suis coincé je ne sais où, à faire je ne sais quoi. Je pensais avoir évolué, avancé un peu dans ma vie, mais au contraire je reculais à grands pas, pour revenir à la case départ, j'avais lancé mes dés, elle m'avait donné vainqueur, mais au moment de chercher ma récompense je l'ai laissé partir, j'avais besoin de le faire, elle le méritait. Il était temps de me retirer du jeu et laisser quelqu'un d'autre essayer de faire son bonheur.

2O minutes de trajet plus tard, nous quittons une ville dont le panneau indiquait Ratchaburi. Je vis le paysage défilé devant mes yeux et me rendit compte de la grande différence qu'il y'avait entre ma vie et celles des habitants ici. Je regardais ces hommes et femmes travailler d'arrache pied dans ces rizières, je suis sûr que ce vieil homme gagne en un mois l'équivalent du prix de ma cravate ou encore moins.

_ Tu es vraiment pensif Chuck, c'est bizarre de te voir ainsi

_ Non, je réalisais juste à quel point j'avais tort, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, regarde ces gens, ils n'ont rien mais ils sont heureux, ils travaillent avec le sourire, sans se plaindre. Ils s'entraident entre eux, sans rien demander en retour.

_ Ils se sont résignés à vivre avec ce qu'ils ont .Déclara Nate.

_ Non, ils apprécient la vie telle qu'elle est.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta à un petit village et fit descendre un sac qu'il laissa dans une petite épicerie, il embarqua un autre passager qui dieu merci parlait un peu notre langue. Donc il s'appelait Sarit Leekpai, et il est médecin dans un hôpital à Bangkok.

_ Ma mère est malade, j'étais venu la soigner, je suis parti de mon village à 18 ans pour faire des études de médecine dans la capitale.

Comme si j'avais besoin de connaître sa vie, quelle importance ça avait de toute façon. Nate par contre le poussa à continuer.

_ La drogue, la prostitution et les différents trafics ont pris le dessus, c'est vraiment triste de voir ça, cela commence avec des enfants de plus en plus jeunes. Ça ne s'arrête plus. On voit toutes sortes de choses dans les hôpitaux, mais il y'a de plus en plus de drogués morts d'overdose, de femmes battues et abusées, des enfants souffrants de malnutrition, les médecins sont débordés et faute de matériel: on perd plus de vie qu'on en sauve.

_ Et alors, c'est comme ça partout, marmonnai-je

_ Oui mais n'y accorder aucune importance c'est être insensible, rétorqua Nate, j'en ai franchement marre que ton attitude désinvolte, c'est comme ça depuis qu'on est parti de New York.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire?

_ T'es mon meilleur ami et je m'inquiète pour toi, tu l'aimes Chuck. Alors dis-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici à en discuter tandis que Blair prépare son mariage princier avec un autre homme qu'elle n'aime pas autant que toi?

_ Je te signale que ce voyage était ton idée.

_ Je pensais que ça allait te changer les idées, t'aider un peu à te détendre, réfléchir, mais on obtient l'effet contraire. Tu prétends être heureux mais je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Alors arrêtons cette mascarade, rentrons à la maison et parles à Blair. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe.

_ C'est inutile Nate, on a rompu parce que j'ai décidé de la laisser partir, c'est fini pour de bon cette fois-ci.

_ Pourquoi? M'interrogea-t-il

_ Parce que je l'aime, je ne veux pas être égoïste et la garder pour moi alors qu'elle mérite bien mieux. Elle a vécu des choses inimaginables avec moi, il est temps pour sa vie de suivre un autre chemin. Louis la rendra heureuse, je le sais, c'est tout ce qui importe.

_ Même si tu seras malheureux le restant de tes jours,

_ Je m'en remettrai

_ Non, écoute moi, les choses ne devraient pas se passer ainsi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Peu importe les circonstances vous finissaient toujours par vous retrouver. Souviens-toi, ce sont tes propres mots.

_ Hn. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre, il y'a deux ans j'y avais énormément cru à cette histoire de destin et amour, trop même, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus que des souvenirs, de vagues mots sans importance parce qu'ils ne sont en fin de compte pas vrai.

Le silence s'installa durant un bon moment. Puis Nate reprit sa discussion avec le médecin, j'écoutais à peine.

_ C'est ma femme Karen, elle travaille dans une boutique de vêtement. Voilà une photo de ma fille et mon jeune fils. Ils sont toute ma vie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux, je travaille tous les jours pour leur offrir une vie meilleure, ma famille est mon refuge, ils sont là peu importe ce qui se passe, lorsque je reviens d'une dure journée, je me console en pensant qu'un bon repas ainsi qu'un accueil chaleureux et plein d'amour m'attends à la maison. Leur présence suffit pour éliminer tous mes soucis.

Je l'écoutais faire son long discours sur les vertus de l'amour familial, une chose inconnue pour moi. Mon semblant de famille est composé de Lily, Blair, Nate, Serena, Erick. Maintenant que j'avais goûté à ce que c'était une vie rangée, je me demandais si j'allais redevenir ce playboy qui courait les night-clubs de New York, la tête brûlée de Manhattan, j'avais repris mes vieilles activités cet été avec Nate mais je n'y prenais plus autant de plaisir qu'avant. Je voulais ce que cet homme avait, voir des personnes qui m'attendent quand j'entre dans ma suite, qui me disent qu'ils m'aiment et qui soient heureux que je fusse rentré. Blair était cette personne, la seule avec qui je me voyais pour le restant de mes jours, celle avec qui j'avais tout enduré. La bague est toujours dans ma valise, je la regarderais précieusement, parce que jusqu'ici: tourner la page est m'est trop difficile.

Nous étions enfin à Bangkok, amen, je suis si content que cet enfer soit presque fini. Il nous déposa au marché floral. En guise de reconnaissance, Nate, Sarit et moi l'aidons à décharger les sacs, mon téléphone vibra, yes, du réseau.

Je sortis mon Blackberry de ma poche. Oh c'était un message.

**« Tu es véritablement le seul avec qui je vois mon avenir, le seul à qui je peux tout dire, le seul capable de me faire autant souffrir, celui à qui j'offre mes plus beaux sourires. Je t'aime Chuck, je t'en prie, ne renonce pas à moi, j'ai besoin de toi, ici rien ne va, je ne suis pas chez moi, je veux retourner à New York mais là-bas non plus la ville paraît étrange quand tu n'es pas là. Encore une fois tu as gagné Bass. Retrouve moi au sommet de l'Empire State Building demain soir à minuit, à 00:01 mon cœur se fermera à toi à jamais. Attention au décalage horaire. XOXO**

**B. »**

Shit, shit, shit, c'est quoi ça? Oh …mon…dieu…! Et c'est que je lis mal ou est-ce bien ce que je pense? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, quelle heure il est? 10h29 en Thailande alors il est quelle heure à New York? ? Je dois partir, il est impensable d'arriver en retard, il faut partir maintenant ou sinon elle sera perdue à jamais.

_ Nate, on y va

_ Quoi? Mais on n'a pas fini

_ Regarde, il lut le message

_ Mec, vas-y, c'est ta dernière chance, il y'en aura pas d'autre comme celle-ci, retournons à New York. Blair t'attends.

Je me tournais vers le chauffeur et le remercia

_ _Kop khan kha . _Sarit nous donna quelques billets pour un taxi_._

__ _Au revoir Sarit, pouvez-vous lui demander d'écrire son nom ici, je lui envoierai quelque chose pour le remercier plus tard, je promets d'aider votre hôpital. Et Chuck Bass n'a qu'une parole. Mais là je dois partir, rejoindre celle que j'aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Merci.

_ _Shok dii_. Nous dit-il ( **Bonne chance**)

Je courus, Nate derrière moi, zigzagant entre les voitures, les piétons et les touk touk,je me fichais des cris d'indignation des personnes que je bousculais, je voulais juste partir d'ici, arriver au sommet de l'empire state building le plus vite possible, ma vie en dépendait. Un vélo faillit me renverser et je fonçais comme un malade dans un taxi.

_ tu…pour.. Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le sport, tu cours plutôt vite. Nate était essoufflé.

_ Une poussée d'adrénaline.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, je pris ma valise qui heureusement n'avait pas été défaite, je vérifiais si l'écrin était toujours là, et le mit dans ma poche.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Je descendis à la réception.

_ Shelley, c'est ça, je rentre à New York, et j'ai besoin d'un jet maintenant. C'est une affaire très urgente.

_ Mais monsieur Bass, je crains que.

_ Faites l'impossible si vous voulez mais je veux un jet maintenant. M'énervai-je. La réceptionniste parut décontenancée mais finit par appeler un supérieur. Ce dernier parût plus compréhensif, prenant ma demande comme un caprice de riche, il a du en voir de toutes les couleurs.

_ Nous avons réussi à trouver un avion disponible, le jet vous attend à l'aéroport Suvarnabhumi.

_ Je vous remercie. Faites descendre nos bagages tout de suite.

_ Très bien monsieur.

Dans l'avion, je ne cessais de regarder notre emplacement sur le GPS et l'heure à laquelle on allait atterrir. C'était un long vol, nous avions quitté Bangkok à 12h 07, encore plusieurs heures à tuer, merde, on dirait que l'aiguille de la montre tourne plus lentement que d'ordinaire. Deux verres de scotch plus tard, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me détendre. Comment allais-je faire pour tenir 20h 15 minutes de vol. Alors aux grands mots les grands remèdes, j'avalais un somnifère sous l'œil inquiet de Nate.

À mon réveil, nous étions presque arrivés. Dès que mon pied toucha le tarmac, je faillis embrasser le sol new yorkais, ENFIN! Les 22 km qui séparaient JFK du centre ville fut un supplice, j'imagine que le stress me faisait perdre la réalité des choses, la situation empire avec le bouchon en ville. Je me retenais de claquer la porte et courir jusqu'à Manhattan. Merci dieu nous étions maintenant dans le Midtown, je sortis de la limo et courus en direction de la 33 ème rue. Le ciel était sombre, laissant la ville brillait de lumières artificielles, malheureusement ma montre était déréglée, arrivé au pied de l'imposant building, l' impatience me submergea: ces procédures de sécurité, fouillages, chiens renifleurs, détecteurs de métaux étaient longs.

21ème étage….35.….58.…62.. .71.…80...Rooftop enfin!

Je regardais chaque recoin du toit, rien, aucune brune, juste deux lesbiennes, un vieillard et sa femme, un enfant et sa mère, admirant la vue panoramique, personne d'autre, quelle heure est-il? Suis-je arrivé trop tard? Non, non, comment est-ce possible? Je ne peux pas perdre Blair, non, non, je vous en prie.

_ Quelle heure est-il s'il vous plaît? M'adressai-je au vieil homme.

_ 21h 57.

Quoi?


End file.
